The present invention relates to a polyurea coating composition that can be applied as a wet finish on any substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two component polyurea coating composition that exhibits a dual cure phenomena.
Two component coating compositions containing a polyisocyanate component in combination with an isocyanate-reactive such as a polyhydroxyl component or a polyamine are known. These coating compositions are suitable for the formation of high quality coatings and can be adjusted to produce coatings which are hard, elastic, abrasion resistant, solvent resistant and weather resistant.
Generally, there are two mechanisms by which the curing of polyurea coating compositions takes place-moisture cure or plural component “fast cure” which involves cross-linking the polyisocyanate component with an amine. Aliphatic coating compositions which rely upon moisture cure demonstrate very slow curing times which can limit their use in some applications. Coating compositions which rely upon plural “fast cure” are susceptible to adhesion problems when the curing proceeds too quickly.
In accordance with the present invention, polyurea coating compositions based on a two component system of a polyisocyanate component and a polyaspartic ester isocyanate-reactive component are produced which demonstrate a dual cure phenomena which results in improved film properties and curing times.